narutofandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Sakumo Hatake
(はたけサクモ, Sakumo Hatake), bekend in de Shinobi wereld als Konoha's White Fang (木ノ葉の白い牙, Konoha no Shiroi Kiba), was een jonin van Konohagakure's Hatake clan. Achtergrond Sakumo was een beroemde en krachtige ninja van Konohagakure die, tijdens zijn leven, roem hield waarvan gezegd werd dat hij zelfs die van de Sannin overschaduwde. Zijn zoon, Kakashi, bewees zichzelf een genie, hij keek op naar Sakumo en verlangde ernaar net zo'n grote ninja te worden als zijn vader. Zijn vrouw stierf toen Kakashi nog heel jong was. sakumo was er getuige van dat zijn zoon geslaagd was voor het toelatingsexamen om naar de Academie te gaan. Daarna ontmoetten hij en Kakashi Might Duy en zijn zoon Guy. Sakumo vroeg Guy om vrienden te worden met Kakashi in de Academie, maar Duy corrigeerde Sakumo en vertelde hem dat zijn zoon niet geslaagd was voor het examen. Toen Kakashi openlijk de waarde van Guy als een ninja begon te onderzoeken met zijn zwakke aanleg voor ninjutsu, waarschuwde Sakumo Kakashi om Guy niet te onderschatten, omdat hij op een dag sterker zou kunnen worden dan Kakashi - opmerkend hoe moeizaam Guy trainde om te verbeteren. Op een bepaald moment in zijn loopbaan als shinobi confronteerde en doodde Sakumo de ouders van Sasori en verdiende Chiyo's haat. Terwijl zijn zoon nog op de Academie zat, werden Sakumo en zijn team op een missie gestuurd die van groot belang was voor Konoha. Toen de levens van zijn teamgenoten in gevaar werden gebracht, koos Sakumo ervoor om de missie te verlaten om ze te redden. De impact van het falen van de missie zorgde ervoor dat Sakumo werd belasterd door het Land of Fire, de dorpelingen van Konoha en zelfs degenen die hij had gered. Onteerd, viel Sakumo in een diepe depressie, waardoor zijn vermogens als gevolg daarvan leden. Uiteindelijk pleegde hij zelfmoord en werd later begraven op de Konoha-Begraafplaats Persoonlijkheid Sakumo was een zeer vriendelijk en loyaal man. Ondanks zijn grote roem en kracht als ninja was hij een zeer bescheiden mens, wat ertoe leidde dat zijn enige zoon, Kakashi Hatake, ontzettend naar hem opkeek. Hij had een diepe devotie aan Konoha en een zelfs grotere toewijding aan zijn geliefden en familie tot op het punt dat hij hun welzijn voor alles anders plaatste. Zijn toewijding was zo groot dat hij de vervollediging van een missie zou opofferen om zijn teamleden te redden, wat uiteindelijk ertoe leidde dat hij een publiek figuur van schaamte en ridiculisering werd. Hij werd ook getoond een opmerkzaam persoon te zijn, Might Guy's vermoeide toestand opmerkend leidde hij af wat voor een persoonlijkheid Guy had, en correct voorspellend wat zijn groei als ninja zou zijn. Verschijning Vermogens Deel 2 Pain's Aanval Erfgoed Trivia *De naam "Sakumo" is mogelijk afgeleid van het woord "sakumotsu" (作物), wat "landbouwproduct" of "gewas" betekent. Dit zou hem verbinden met de naam van zijn zoon, Kakashi (案山子), wat "vogelverschrikker" betekent, en hun familienaam Hatake (畑) die "landbouwgrond" betekent. Quotes *(Aan Kakashi Hatake) "Dank je om me te vergeven. Nu kan ik in vrede verdergaan. En eindelijk je moeder zien..." de:Sakumo Hatake es:Sakumo Hatake ru:Сакумо Хатаке en:Sakumo Hatake Categorie:Personages